


Signed Holly Something

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe gets Gail to get a DVD signed for her. Gail was dreading it until she caught sight of the gorgeous actress, Holly something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed Holly Something

“Line cuts off here,” a burly man in a black tee with ‘security’ written boldly on the back announced. “I know, I know. She’ll be back tomorrow and so will everyone else.” She was a little disappointed to see she was last, it meant more waiting, but if she hadn’t she’d have to listen to the endless babbles of Rainbow Farts and this was the less tortuous. 

It was ten minutes later that Gail could see the end of the line, the end of the tunnel and last stop before the bar, she guessed another fifteen or so and she’d be out. She looked at the DVD case Chloe had shoved in her hand excitedly asking for her to get it signed by her favourite actress, Holly something. 

It was one of the lame tv shows her roommate loved, the redhead had watched the it -all four seasons- at least seven times since they’ve lived together. She’d gushed many times over all of the characters and the actors and whatever an otp was, but Gail had never paid much attention. All she knew was there was a lot of drama, ships and angsty teens. The cover didn’t give much as a way to explain. 

Gail puffed out an exaggerated breath, this was taking forever and she was seriously doubting this was worth the free night of drinking and take out. Not only were her feet beginning to scream for a break, but the stench of the con room was going to take forever to get out. Plus everyone there -with the exception of herself- was a giant nerd. 

Just as she was about to pull out of the line her eyes met the chocolate brown irises of a brunette that sat behind the table of her destination. Gail visibly swallowed and shifted her gaze, well it looked like she was going to wait this out. And no, it had nothing to do with the beautiful actress with the most mesmerizing eyes she’d ever seen. And it had everything to do with wanting to be a good roommate and get the stupid DVD signed, also the free stuff. Definitely  _nothing_  to do with the way her heart fluttered at hearing the woman chuckle softly at something the guy next to her whispered in her delicious looking ear. Nothing. Nope. Gail Peck, just fulfilling nerd dreams and getting drunk off her rocker.   

“One more after this group.” the same burly man, Bruce she heard the woman call him, said to the actress. Gail didn’t dare look up as she waited, not wanting to be a creepy person -although the brunette probably had her share of creep.

Bruce called her up a few minutes later with a smile, the guard had a knowing twinkle in his eyes, something was up.

Walking up she placed the DVD case on the table and was greeted with a warm smile that was worn around the edges, tired she guessed. “Hi. What can I do for you?” the woman asked, taking her time as she glazed over every part of the blondes face. 

Gail smirked as she watched the pupils dilate slightly in the actresses eyes. “You’re Holly something right?”

Her face went from an off stare to amused in seconds and she gave Gail a lopsided smile. “Not officially Holly Something, but I do play a character in this DVD you have here.” she gestured to the table.   

“Not mine, I’m just here for a night of free food and alcohol.” Gail was quick to set the record straight.

Holly leaned back in her chair, folding her arms to rest her head at the back of the chair. “Well then you’ve been waiting in the wrong line. I could show to the right one if you’d like.” Again with that smirk, it was starting to do things to her, things nerds will only ever dream of. 

Feeling brave Gail leaned onto the table, getting into the brunette’s personal space just enough to be able to smell the sweet scent of coconut. She licked her lips, “I’m not one of your groupies you can just take advantage of.” it came out huskier than intended. 

Holly sat up, putting them inches apart. “I don’t play that game, and that wasn’t a no.”

A shiver ran down Gail’s spine as the suggestion hit her at the same time the hot breath did. Not one to be outdone Gail leaned even closer, brushing her lips against the growing heat of Holly’s ear and waited a few breaths before speaking. 

“You couldn’t handle it even if you played.” she sealed it with a light nip to the lobe, causing the actress to inhale sharply and Gail smirked triumphantly as she pulled away from the table.  

Holly’s earlier light brown, was now a darkened storm with the added twinkle of mischief. Gail wasn’t sure exactly where all of this was coming from, she wasn’t much of a flirt and even when being flirted with she cut to the chase rather quickly, but watching the reactions she elicited from Holly was something she was enjoying. 

After she regained herself she looked to Gail expectantly, sharpie in hand and waiting to write on the DVD case. 

“To Rainbow Farts”

Holly raised a perfectly sculpted brow and tilted her head. 

“Fine, Chloe.”

She chuckled and signed her name with ease, “did she say if it was cool to write on it or just the signature?" 

Gail shrugged. "No clue, I tend to tune her out.”

“Then,” Holly began as she bent to get something from under the table “I’ll write on this.”

She watched as Holly’s hand effortlessly glided across a picture of what she assumed to be the cast, she noted how neatly executed each word was written, the complete opposite of her messy scratch. 

The woman seemed to be writing a book so Gail took the moment to really look at her, starting with the long slender digits that graciously held the marker. Then up tanned forearms to muscled biceps,  _so the nerd worked out_  she thought to herself, obviously impressed  but would never admit it. After a quick second of imagining what the brunette looked like when working out, she turned to observing the long waves of silky brown -almost black- hair. Gail bit her lip unconsciously at the sudden urge to run her fingers through the waves. Next she ran her eyes over the long column of her neck, her chin, her lips. Oh those lips. They looked soft, delicious and plump, ones you could lose hours learning. Man did she want to learn. A tongue peaked out to moisten them, causing Gail to do the same. They twisted together, pulled into one corner and that’s when she noticed she was caught staring and Holly was giving her a smug smirk. 

Gail quickly turned away, looking to the floor, the ceiling, anywhere that wasn’t the brunette that was slowly turning her into someone she’d laugh, and cleared her throat. 

“Anything else” Holly asked, trailing off in a silent plea for the blondes name. 

“You’re gonna have to work a little harder than that Nerd." 

Holly smiled. "Ok”

“I better get going, Bruce over there looks like he could use a break, and I have a tab I need to start." 

Neither moved, both just stared, challenging the other. Gail was the one to break first as she leaned over the table once again, and slid the autographed possessions toward her midsection. Without hesitation she grabbed Holly’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and guided it closer to her own, until they were a breath apart. Gail brushed her lips against the side of Holly’s, and then abruptly gathered Chloe’s things and strutted away from the table without another look. 

"I look forward to seeing you” Holly called after her.

Gail smiled at the certainty in the brunette’s voice, she smiled at the promise of a second meeting. She smiled at the tingle running through her body, she smiled at the burn of her lips, she smiled at the lingering smell of coconut, and she smiled at the phone number written neatly at the bottom of the picture. 


End file.
